


Forever e ever

by LionofSagami



Category: Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionofSagami/pseuds/LionofSagami
Summary: A oneshot about Hisame shortly before her death.





	Forever e ever

_ **Forever and ever...** _

In Manor of Sleep were only Hisame and two other handmaidens who had left Yashuu dying because of the rift. They were walking to the enclosed room for make a last attempt for contain the unleashing.

Hisame thought that she would not survive because she doubted that the sacrifice of Minamo and Shigure could stop the unleashing. She thought it was obvious because, being the most faithful handmaiden; she definitely had a chance to contain the unleashing. Hisame would sacrifice the other two handmaidens because it was her duty for help contain the unleashing ... But it would not be enough.

The certainty that she would die did she think about her life and admiration for House of Sleep. Since before enters the Manor of Sleep, she admired the place which was near the village where she was born. Her family was a group of worshipers of the Manor of Sleep and she was educated in the best possible way for that she could one day serve Kuze family.

In fact, Hisame always loved the discipline, so she was always away from other children who can only knew play and so she was easily chosen by Yashuu. And she would have been the first handmaiden of the group if not was Amane ... Hisame hoped that the heiress of the family Kuze was a good example for she and the other handmaiden. But soon she realized that Amane was not as she thought what should be. Amane has behaved, dedicated in her duties, but Amane did not have that admiration for the Kuze family tradition. Amane had asked questions about the outdoors and spent more time talking than waiting for receive orders.

Hisame struggled and did more than necessary, while Amane simply fulfilled the task, neither thought that one day she would have to be the master of ceremony and control the Manor of Sleep…Amane was not like Hisame ... But the heiress of Kuze family had to be better than Hisame.

The relationship between the two only got worse when Amane allowed a man to enter in the Manor of Sleep for see the tattooed priest. So Amane should be impaled, but before had to impale the priestess tattooed. After that event, Hisame doubted if the ritual would work.

After the fact that the man tried to enter in manor just to see the priestess tattooed...Perhaps the priestess could not sleep if she had links with the outside world, but Hisame felt relieved that Amane impaled priestess without creating problems, though Amane was upset about it.

Perhaps the priestess could not sleep, but they knew what they would do if that happened. Amane still be impaled, but Hisame only bothered to fulfill her own obligations, but things got worse than Hisame feared. That same man entered in the chamber of thorns and waked up the priestess and although the master of the ceremony has killed him, it was too late.

The handmaidens could not be ruled out the body of the priestess because she was awakened in the worst possible time and ended up opening the rift. They would have to make drastic actions to contain the rift. The carpenters built condominiums to prevent that the rift continues to spread, but nothing worked ... And the carpenters were sacrificed, but it also was useless. All this was fault of Amane, Hisame have thought that she definitely should be impaled. She felt anger, but would not do something that was inappropriate for a handmaiden.

When Yashuu ordered to assassinate the Amane, Hisame felt some satisfaction, but obeyed the order with dignity. Amane broke the Manor's code, so she should be impaled. The only thing that Hisame felt badly because of the feeling of having accomplished the revenge ... She did not want to do that for herself, but by Manor's code.

And now Amane and almost all others were dead.

And when they finally arrived in the closed room, quickly began to perform the sacrifice.

Minamo was the first of the three remaining handmaidens to be sacrificed. Hisame did not hesitate at any time and not say a word. Hisame felt less contempt for Minamo than by Amane, because she was not biologically related to family Kuze. She had not high expectations for it. Still, the behavior of Minamo was antiquated. She looked like a normal girl, except for spending most of the time impaling small animals or dolls. It was more likely that she was chosen to be a handmaidens precisely because not hesitate to impale someone. Minamo does not seem to care after impaling tattooed priestess or Amane. Perhaps Minamo wanted to know how it was to be impaled...But Hisame did not care about it, she did not want to know why Amane let a man enter the Manor of Sleep ... And not what Minamo or any other thought.

Hisame just wanted to follow the Kuze code.

And then, Minamo lay on the ground and Hisame impaled her until all the stake had spiked. And then Shigure was the next. Hisame also did not care for it ... Shigure was obedient and followed the codes of the Manor until the end, but still was not perfect.

Shigure used to tell for Amane about various things of the outside world, but that was not good because Hisame considered only a waste of time. If the tattooed priestess should cut affiliation with the outside world, then one the handmaidens should avoid is thinking about the outside for that did not end up corrupting the tattooed priestess when there was contact between them. Moreover, Shigure obviously showed signs of guilt and horror when impaled Amane ... She looked even more nervous than when impaled tattooed priestess. This could be a sign that soon it would demonstrate disobedience and insubordination. But she still follows the code ... Anyway, after the priestess had awakened not had much to do. Or Shigure tried to flee or accept her fate, but Hisame was unsure sacrificing her would be. But it was more important to follow the code and therefore Hisame would not give alternatives to Shigure.

And Hisame impaled the Shigure ignoring her cries ... Another few minutes and Shigure was dead.

Now Hisame was alone in the Manor of Sleep.

She looked into the purification candles and was almost all melted. Soon the miasma would appear and would be very dangerous someone remains in Manor of Sleep, but Hisame would not flee. She had had to fulfill her duty.

She was the only one left because she was the last chosen. The master of the ceremony was sure Hisame was the most obedient and accept impaling each other and to sacrifice herself.

She was right. Even if the ritual could fail, even though her sacrifice not goes worked, she just had to do his duty. Perhaps Hisame could best serve as the tattooed priestess, but she was very young and had not lost anyone, although she thought she could deal the pain better than the last tattooed priestess.

Maybe she could do more if it was not just a handmaiden.

It would be better than all others, even the master of ceremony, but she was just a handmaiden and did what she could do.

Hisame left a final note and then she drove the stake into his chest.

Then she fell as if it had entered into a deep sleep, despite the pain and the heavy air due to the appearance of the miasma.

As if Manor of Sleep had turned a dream, as if it was not possible to get out there and would sleep forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A:What do you think? Something where I can improve? I appreciate the constructive criticism.


End file.
